Promises are meant to be broken
by ChisatoHachirobei
Summary: "Kagura, no matter what happens I'll stay with you forever and ever." That's what he said to me but it was just a lie. OkitaxKaguraxHijikata Fan fiction. [I accidentally deleted this fan fiction and I have some hard time reviving because the documents are missing] ON HIATUS.


**Promises are meant to be broken**

**Author's Note:**

**Halululu! Haha. This fanfic just came on my mind~! **

**Disclaimer: Gintama will never be mine! :P**

**Kindergarten**

"I'm Kagura" from the Yato clan. I have a pale skin and a vermillion hair. I have 2 buns in the side of my hair. I always beat up people so they ended up hating me. It's been months since that day. I wrestled with my boy classmate and he ended up crying to his parents. I was always in the principal's office talking about the incidents that I have caused. I don't have any friends at all. Not even a single one. One day, my teacher asks them to make a short role play, costumes are needed. Whoever doesn't have any costume will get 75 for our grade. My teacher is really strict about it. I was absent when my teacher announced it due to high fever. When I go to school I ask my fellow classmates what will be the activity later so that I can prepare. My classmates didn't tell me. So when that time comes, my teacher talked to me. "It isn't a reason for you to not do your homework, is it because you're sick? You can ask your classmates for it." I was very sad and talked to my classmates. "Why didn't you tell me about it? I did ask all of you." I exclaimed. My classmates told me that it was their payback because I always bully them. There's also a time that we should pick a partner. I ask them, "Will you be my partner?" I ask all of them. No one wants to be my partner. A group of boys gathered at me saying that, "No one will like to be your partner because you're a monster! You won't be able to have friends!" I was really shocked on what I heard. I'm a monster, yes, I'm a monster. When I was about to go home I spot a puppy on the river. I walked towards the puppy then I bent over him. I gave him my leftover sandwich then played with it. I pet the puppy then told him, "I'm glad that someone was able to understand me."

Rumors spreads so fast so each and every one of them avoids me. I always spent on the swing. I was crying about it. I'm nothing but a monster a monster that devours souls. But someone approached me a little boy with sandy hair and red eyes. "Oi! What are you doing in there!? That was my favorite spot when I'm eating my recess." I immediately wipe my tears and then gaze at the boy. "I'm sorry." I immediately stood up but someone holds my hand. "Don't touch me! I'm a monster! No one will ever understand me!" I shouted while tears are pouring down at my cheeks. "No that's not true I saw you in the river playing with the puppy. If you're a monster then you'll abandon it." I was surprised on what I heard did he really acknowledge me as a normal person? He then gave his handkerchief to me. "Here wipe your tears a girl will get ugly when she's crying." I was really surprised then I told him, "You're not afraid of me? I'm a mon—"I was stopped by his words, "They're a bunch of losers who speaks rumors on a certain girl, they don't even look on their selves. They're the ones who are monsters." He sighed and then added this, "Want to be my friend? Btw, I'm Okita Sougo, you can call me Sougo." I was very shocked on what I had heard "friends?!" "I'm Kagura b-but e-everyone will spread rumors on you—"I was again stopped by him. "So what? I don't care if they spread rumors about you and me. It isn't true after all. You won't take this? Then…" He wiped my tears using his handkerchief. "I'll be the one who'll wipe it; I'll ask you again, will you be my friend?" He added. I smiled at him; I took his handkerchief then gave an answer while wiping my tears. "Yes."

**Elementary**

I was preparing a chocolate for Sougo but it was really hard as I expected. It was his birthday tomorrow and I can't even bake this chocolate. A bulb appeared on top of my head then "I'll make a scarf for him." Next day, black circles surround my eyes, I have a large eye bags and band aids surrounds my finger. I just finished the scarf a while ago. I noticed Sougo sitting there with his eye mask. "Oh come on! It's his birthday and he doesn't even show any importance to it." I thought.

Later at the rooftop he was there staring at the sky. I walk slowly then cover his eyes with my hands. "Guess who is it?" He then answered, "China girl." A vein popped on my head, "OI! It's Kagura!" I retreat my hands on his eyes. "What are you doing in here?" He asked. I brought a birthday cake (delivered) then light it up with a lighter. "Happy Birthday Sougo!" I smiled. "Here's my gift to you." I gave him a box. "Thank you." That's his answer with his deadpanned tone. "Are you really happy that it is your birthday?!" I asked him. "Let's just eat the cake." He ignored my question. I was really curious if he's happy with it.

**Junior High! Before Christmas~**

I called up his name and ask him if his available during Christmas."Sougo! Are you free during Christmas? I have 2 tickets for the concert of SPYAIR 9:00 pm." He replied, "Sure." I'm really happy for some reasons. I don't have any acquaintance during Christmas but someone will accompany me. I gave him the ticket then hum songs while skip walking.

Classes ended, Sougo and I walk to our house. We saw Nobume on the other side of the street. "Oi!" She called Sougo. She then ran as she crossed the street. "What do you want?" Sougo asks. "This Christmas there's a Christmas party for us. You're invited, its 9:00 pm." She told him while swallowing her doughnut. "But I hav—"I stopped him. "No, you must go, after all it's a Christmas Party, you're invited there. You'll have fun in there." I told him then ran leaving the two of them alone.

Next day, classes ended, I'm about to leave the school when Sougo came, "Oi!" I gazed at him saying, "Its okay besides Nobume-san is waiting for you." I pointed at her. I again ran leaving the two of them alone.

**Christmas**

Snow is falling from above. Lots of people are having fun with their friends, family, boyfriend and girlfriends. But I'm here at the middle of the crowd, alone. Tears flow right into my cheeks. This feeling is very nostalgic. I sneak a pick on my watch and realize that it's 8:55. I better hurry the concert is about to start. I ran as fast as I could but I tripped on the ground. Many, no, ALL OF THEM are looking at me, as if I did a crime. I stood up then I saw blood coming from my knees. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! GET BACK TO YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I shouted at them. I must continue to walk; I knew that Sougo is having fun right now. But tears kept flowing. I don't know why but I'm feeling lonely. "KAGURA!" Someone called my name, I look everywhere then I saw him…I saw Sougo running towards me. I was shocked on what I saw; I thought he's in the party but why?! "Oi! What are you—why are you crying!?" He asks me. "Leg." I respond. He gazes at my knees and he saw it was bleeding. "We should go to the clinic." He told me while grabbing my wrist. "I t-thought you went to the party of Nobume-san, w-why are you here?!" I ask nervously. "I don't want to attend that party, it's boring and besides I made a promise to you first so I should keep that." He replied with a deadpanned manner. I was very surprised on what I heard. He's always there when I'm alone. He's like my hero; he rescues me when I'm alone. Together, we watched the concert. I was very happy because this is my first Christmas with a friend. My heart is beating very fast because of this incident today.

**MY BIRTHDAY!**

I happily woke up from my bed. Why? Because it's my birthday! I'm 14 years old already! I immediately tie my hair then cover it with buns side by side. When I reached the classroom, as expected it was really noisy. Sougo was there sleeping with his eye mask. I let out a pout then went towards my chair.

At the end of the class, no one greeted me. I was really sad about it, no one even him remembered my birthday. I immediately go home. I changed my clothes into chinese clothes then I lay in my bed. Few hours later, I went to my window then sit on it. I was staring blank on the black sky, tears starts flowing down on my cheeks. "Even him, even my very first friend didn't remember my birthday." Suddenly my cellphone vibrated, I checked upon it then saw Sougo's text.

_Subject: Oi!_

_Go in the garden of Kabuki-Cho on 8:00 pm. Wear a nice dress baka! I don't want to see you in your Chinese clothes._

I stared at the clock it's 7:45 pm. I wonder why but I changed into a dress. I wore a blue dress up to my knee with a flower on my upper left chest and black flat shoes for my feet. I let down my hair then put a blue ribbon head banned then I went to my spot again. I sat on the window staring at the night sky.

**8:10!**

I gaze on the clock then I saw it was 8:10. I was really shocked then ran into the Kabuki-Cho's Garden. When I reached my destination I saw Sougo lying on the grass. "You're late!" Sougo told me. I was gasping some air then ask him, "Why did you invite me in here? I—"Suddenly, Chinese lanterns are lifting from below. My eyes widened on what I saw it was really beautiful. He points on a certain building behind us. There were letters that is forming in the building. H-A-P-P-Y B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y K-A-G-U-R-A. All I could say is "WOW!" He then grabs my wrist towards him. "Ouch! What's that—"I was stopped when the sound of the fireworks exploded at the sky. "Beautiful!" I smiled. "Stop it! You're smile is creepy." He told me while looking on the other side of the garden. I pouted. "Kagura, no matter what happens I'll stay with you forever and ever." He told me. I was surprised on the sudden news my heart kept beating so fast and I guess that I was blushing so hard. "Oi! What happened to you?!" He then leaned closer to me. I blushed harder I nervously said, "P-P-P-Prr-Promise?!" I replied while I raise my pinky finger. "Promise." He answered then wraps his pinky around mine. After the fireworks I stood up but then he grabs my wrist then I fell down next to him. "Oi! What's that—"

I was again stopped when I saw thousands of shooting stars on the night sky. I gaze on him, he's really hands—what am I thinking?! I blushed harder. I-Is th-this love? I stared at the beautiful night sky then I wish this, "I wish that no matter what happens we'll stay with each other forever and ever." When the event in the sky stopped we stood up. "Kagura this is my gift to you." He gave me a box. I hugged him, seriously, I HUGGED HIM! I don't know why but I HUGGED HIM! "Thank you Sougo." I whispered in his hear. "Say it again." He whispered at me.

**High school~ (1st year)**

I look at the mirror and saw myself in there. I can describe myself in one word. "Ugly", I wore a large swirl of glasses and a flat chest. I sighed as I walk towards the Girl's washroom's exit. I have made few friends when I studied in Gintama High. They are Otae Shimura but I call her Anego and Kyuubei. But my best friend and "my crush" is none other than Okita Sougo. He was my first friend and the one that made me realize that earth is an enjoyable place.

During recess, we talk about Sougo. He was very well-known in the campus because he was hot and handsome. Many girls "beautiful" girls surrounds her. Well, here I am staring at him. I knew that I had no chance because I'm an ugly wore, a flat chested girl. I'm nothing compared to these girls.

**Before High School Night~**

As a freshman we had this so called High school night. Wherein we need to wear formal clothing to this event and also you need to pick your partner. When Ginpachi-sensei told us about this event and many girls, a bunch of "beautiful" girls hurriedly ask Sougo to be their partner. I don't have any urge to ask him. Later on, Anego and Kyuubei ask me who my partner is. "No one." I replied rapidly. They ask me if I ask Sougo but I told them that I don't have any confidence to stand up before those "beautiful" girls then ask their crush, I mean our crush to be my partner. Few days past, I haven't found a single boy that will replace him. I stared at him but as usual he wore his trademark his sleeping mask.

**High School Night~ (December 15)**

I stared at the brown ceiling of my house. I bought everything that I need the dress, shoes, accessories, etc. But I'm not happy at all because I don't have any partner up until now. *Knock*Knock* "Come in." I ordered. Anego and Kyuubei came in the living room. They're very beautiful. But look at me an ugly duckling; they suggested that they'll be the one who will fix me, so I immediately agreed.

**The night that have been waiting for~**

We immediately went in the school. They're excited about it, Anego had the Gorilla and Kyuubei have Student A. Maybe I'm the only one who doesn't even have any partner. I walk towards the door and saw many people wore beautiful clothes. When I entered, many people stared at me; I don't know why, by the way, I wore a red dress and red shoes. I let down my hair and wore a headband. Many students approached me and said, "Will you be my partner?" I was surprised on what I heard, 'S-Su—"Someone interrupted me when I about to say sure.

"_Hands off, she's my partner."_

I was shocked and at the same time wondered who might that be? I turned around and saw Sougo. My eyes widened and immediately drag him outside. I questioned him why did he reject those "beautiful" girls and prefer me, the ugly duckling.

"_Beauty isn't measured by the outer appearance; it is measured by the inner appearance."_

In these words, I instantly fell for him again. I was very touch on what I heard, I instantly hugged him. I really love him, I'm certain with my feelings.

**Before Valentines Day~**

My very weakness is none other than cooking. I really hate it but I have to do it for Sougo. Our Home Economics teacher told us that we should make a chocolate then give it to the man that we love. They say to improve your cooking you need to add LOVE. But seriously, I put everything, my feelings, ingredients etc. It didn't work!

**Valentines Day~**

I walk through my classroom and saw many girls surround Sougo giving their chocolate. Black circles surround my eyes and have a large eye bags. If you ask why? Because in the entire night I was making my chocolate for him.

Dismissal time, it means classes is over, I was seating on the stairs looking at the sunset while eating my nasty chocolate. At the end I didn't manage to give this rotten thing over him. Suddenly, someone took a piece on it. "Hey! " I said and turned around. I saw him eating my chocolate. I was surprised that he ate it but he spits some of it. "How did you manage to make these?" He asks me mockingly. "If you don't like then don't eat!" I told him grabbing the piece. "But it was for me right?" He asks me while looking at the sunset. I was shocked "how did you know?!" I immediately ask him. "I'm your friend right? We have been spending each other's back for how many years." He told me while raising an eye brow. "B-But it wasn't delicious so I decided to not give it to you. Besides, you've accepted their chocolates right?!" I nervously added. "I didn't accept any of them." He replied with his deadpanned manner. "B-but why?! It was delicious I know it, yet you'll accept mine?! It was very disgusting!" I told him.

"_Even though it was disgusting, nasty or whatever, I prefer your chocolate than them. Because I knew that you made it with your very best. You didn't even get any rest because of that chocolate. Compare them they made it in only hours, minute, whatever. Yours? You made it in the entire night just for me."_

I was very touched on he had said and gave a cheerful smile.

**2nd year High school~**

I saw Sougo with another guy. I wondered who it is so I immediately walk towards them. "Hello~ Ne~ Sougo who's this?" I ask him while pointing at the guy. "He's Hijikata." He replied. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kagura." I introduced myself to him while I stretched my hands. He holds my hand shaking it and introduced himself.

Lunch time, I was seating there eating my food when Sougo asks me something. "China, what's your favorite flower?" He asks me while sipping his orange drink. "I told you its K-A-G-U-R-A! Sunflower is my favorite flower." I replied abruptly.

**Band Recital~**

My club is band. I always wanted to play drums but when the recital came. Our lead singer is absent. The whole club was very busy planning who'll be the one who will replace her. Suddenly, someone pointed at me. Everyone stared at me I gave them this, "Now what? What's your problem? Look. They formed a small circle leaving me behind. After few minutes, they told me that I'll be the one who'll replace her. I was shocked on what they say. I know how to play the guitar but to sing… It's been years since I sang. But my group mates beg me so I agreed to them. They change my outfit from t-shirt and pants into a dress with makeup. I was very uninterested on what will be the outcome, well; I'll just do my part.

**Performance**

I saw Sougo and Hijikata standing in there. But my eyes are glued into Sougo so I'll do my best to impress him. "Hello! Everyone! We're Gintama High's Band Club! Well, I'm not the vocalist of our club but I'm the drummer. Since that she's absent I'll be the one who'll replace her. Please ENJOY! I'll dedicate this song to the one that I really love the most! WO AI NI!

**After the performance~**

After the performance, I saw Sougo at the rooftop. "Congratulations to your performance." He said with a monotonous manner. "T-Thank you?" I replied. He then gave me a sunflower. "Oi! What's this?!" I asked him surprised. "A flower." He replied. "THAT'S NOT IT! Why are you giving this to me?" I shouted at him while blushing. "Hijikata said that I should give it to you, bye." He then leaves while he waves he's right hand to me. I was depressed and stared at the flower.

**2nd Quarter in 2nd year High School (November 3 Kagura's Birthday)**

I finally gathered my courage to confess to him. It's been years and I should say these feelings "special" feelings to him. I told him to meet me at the garden of Kabuki-Cho. (It is our free time)

**Garden**

I was sitting there alone, staring at the blue. Thinking about the memories when we spend my birthday there I was very nervous he may reject me or something. I don't know what will happen next will our relationship be stable. But I remember his words, "Kagura, no matter what happens I'll stay with you forever and ever." We made a promise that we will stay with each other forever. My train of thoughts was stopped when he called me. "Don't stare in space too long because people will think your an idiot, China." My eyes widened when I saw him, my heart beats so fast like a horse racing. I was blushing so hard. So here we are, I stand and walk towards him. "Ne~ Sougo, do you still remembered it, the promise that we made?" I ask nervously. "Yeah, we made a pinky swear right?" He replied. "S-S-S-Sougo, I-I-I have s-s-something to tell you." Here is it, it's time for me to show it to him. "What?" He asks. "Ever since we meet I thought it was a fate. In Christmas, when I was alone, you skipped the party just to see me. On my Birthdays, you always surprise me and I was very happy. At the High school Night, I was touched by your words even though beautiful girls surround you, you picked me. On Valentines Day, even though my chocolate is creepy you still accept mine! Ever since those events happened, I fell for you! O-O-O-OKITA S-S-SOUGO, I LOVE YOU!" I shouted out his name while blushing so hard. But I saw something written on his shirt it states, I LOVE NOBUME and there he has a ring on his middle finger. "You and Nobume are engage?" He nodded. It crashed my heart, tears started to flow down to my cheeks. "I really thought you and Nobume are more suited than each other~ Hahaha. I knew it since before Christmas, best wishes! Perfect Couple!" I tried to smile so hard while clapping my hands. "Oi! China!" He shouted at me. I accidentally stepped on the rock that cause me slip on the mud. "China! Are you—"I stopped him. "I'm fine!" I told him with a cheerful tone while giving him a fake smile. I stand covered with mud then immediately run. As I ran, rain started to drip. I was very depressed and didn't notice that there's a stone so I tripped. My knees are bleeding. I remember, my first Christmas with him. I cried and cried. This is my worst birthday ever. I realized many things, that an ugly duckling like me doesn't have any spotlight in this world. Even though you tried your best to impress the one you love but if he doesn't like you, your efforts will go to waste. I tried to walk but my knees kept falling so I decided to sit on the nearest stair and let out my emotions. I took out his handkerchief from my pocket, the one that he gave me to wipe my tears, I kept it close to my chest while tears kept flowing. Suddenly, someone called me, "Oi!" I try to reply, "Please leave me alone for now." I buried my face into my knees. I was soaking wet when it stops. I look up and saw an umbrella then I turned around and saw Hijikata. "You'll catch a cold." He told me. ""I don't even care if I catch a cold; I won't go to school anyway." I replied sobbing. "Why won't you go to school?" He asks me. "An ugly duckling like me doesn't have any spot here in earth." I exclaimed to him.

"_Beauty isn't measured in appearances it's by the heart and you're beautiful both in appearance and in heart. I know that even though you tried your best to change but if the one that you love didn't look up on you; your efforts will be wasted. And, how can a guy make a girl cry. It was unforgiveable."_

My eyes widened when I hear his statement, I hugged him. Despite of the pain in my knees, I really want to hug him because he helped me or he understands what I felt! I buried myself on his chest, sobbing loudly.

**I accidentally deleted this fan fiction, so I will repost it again. Thank you for the support when I my old account was broken. Please review. **


End file.
